In corrugated hose pipes known up to now, there has been a problem with respect to design and manufacture to assemble the hose pipes in assembly line production in such a manner as to ensure that all the dimensions and the optimum positioning of the components one relative to another were precisely reproducible and that the components were not already damaged during assembly. The subsequent occurrence of defects promoted by incorrect assembly also had to be avoided. For example, the corrugated pipe forming the inside of the pipe wall could be so damaged by excessive compression or stretching that cracks or fractures resulted immediately or during later use. In addition, by exceeding the cut length tolerances both of the corrugated pipe and of the high-pressure hose, material stresses could occur in the pipe or hose wall that resulted in defects over time.